


Release Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empire has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207067) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



The attack came in the early hours of the morning. Asajj was awakened to the noise, and came swiftly to find her huntress already amidst the invaders. The dual-blades, gleaming white, that had not yet been tested in battle, shone with a fierce glow off the polished white armor it kept meeting. Here and there, Asajj could see the conflict in her student, but she fought with determination and a survivor's instincts. 

When Asajj joined the battle, her lurid red sabers adding to the carnage, the Stormtroopers held no hope of escape, nor did they try. Asajj, not accustomed to touching the minds of her victims, was still startled to find only an echoing emptiness through most of them.

After, when it was done, and the village had come to claim the bodies and gear, Ahsoka pulled every helmet free, and in some cases, the breastplates, looking for identifying marks.

Instead, she found nu-skin covering patches where tattoos had once been on those who sported the face of the damnable clones. Asajj could feel the deep anger welling up inside the younger woman, and was quick to follow as Ahsoka stormed away, not even giving the more varied human troopers a second look.

"Such anger was always the mark of your master," Asajj pointed out, feeling the tidal pull of it, threatening to guide her back into the arms of the Sith teachings, just so she could keep this primal woman at her side.

As that thought touched her mind, she realized the idyll was at an end, that her student was to leave.

"He couldn't control it. I do." Ahsoka turned to look at Asajj. "They were seeking me."

"It could have been a raid against us all," Asajj tempered, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, I dreamed of Skyguy last night. It was a warning. The Empire knows I am alive, and it matters more than it should. He was saying _don't look back_ in my dream." Her hand came up, hesitated, then came to rest against Asajj's cheek. "You've given me so many new skills, but I can't stay here any longer."

Once, Asajj would have smiled, pretended to agree, and then trapped her prey. In teaching her huntress, though, she had come to know it was that wild, free spirit she craved, and she would not do such. "Go then, but know I will accept you here, danger or not, any time you need a haven."

"What will you do?" Ahsoka asked, on the verge of asking Asajj to come with her.

"Oh, go and find my brother-in-law," Asajj said casually. "I suppose I owe it to him to get him out of his messes, and help him survive the changes to the galaxy. Not to mention that I am one of the most knowledgeable witches now… there are new children to train, so we stay free and strong," she added, her words meant to stop Ahsoka from saying words they both would find difficult in the long run.

Thankfully, Ahsoka understood, and just leaned in, kissing Asajj once in a tender fashion they never shared in bed together.

Somehow, that kiss made a pain that was neither welcome nor enjoyable in Asajj's chest, but she did not stop her huntress from walking back to get her belongings. This time was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for the support through this one.


End file.
